Dragged to Each Other
by aggie23
Summary: it s been two years since Emma has married to Carl. but things haven t been as she expected. Wemma oneshot! M rated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people! =) so, I know I promised I wouldn´t write a new fanfic until I finished the one I was writing, but this morning I was thinking and an idea for a fanfic came to my mind. Just to let you know, this oneshot has nothing to do with what´s going on in the show! **

**I know you´re gonna think "this is very unlike Emma", and yes, you´re right, but I think it would be fun to imagine and play with this character a little more. Don´t be too hard on me about that! ;) hope you enjoy it! Thanks to ****classicbookworm**** and ****purple-wemma**** for being my beta-reader!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! **

**Aguita **

Two years was a long time.

Actually it wasn´t much time but a lot could happen in a person´s life during that period.  
>Two years ago she was marrying a handsome dentist in Las Vegas; a handsome dentist which she had only been seeing for some months. He was a great boyfriend by then: caring, funny, a little pushy, but nothing too bad. After they became husband and wife they had moved to a large condo; he had gotten a better job and Emma had started taking medication and therapy sessions to deal better with her OCD. It was working perfectly.<p>

However, for the last year Carl had been a distant husband. Work was absorbing most of his time and she felt unappreciated; was anything she was doing actually worthy of recognition? Since she had became Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell her relationship with Will had changed radically. They would only share occasional lunches and sporadic private meetings regarding some of the Glee kids. No more privacy, no advice, no friendship. Emma missed Will. Not only his company, but his entire presence; the special touches, the smiles, the winks. Emma missed Will a lot.  
>Sometimes she felt guilty for thinking about him in a way she shouldn´t be thinking. <em>You´re married, Emma! What are you doing?<em> But then another thought assaulted her: Is it wrong to look for what you´re lacking when the person who´s supposed to give you it ignores you? It was a narcissistic idea to think, she knew that, but that thought kept advancing in her head no matter how hard she tried to push it away.

Carl would arrive from work tired, temperamental and expecting dinner to be on the table around 8. She used to like routines and order, doing things her own way; but the truth was ever since she started therapy some of those things were no longer that important for her. A couple of months after their marriage took place; she could finally give herself to him. Her first time had been painful, embarrassing and awkward. She hadn´t enjoyed it as much as she would have liked to because deep inside she knew she wasn´t in love with Carl. She knew that very well; but she was expecting to be able to fulfill a life with him, to finally have the chance to be happy. But he wasn´t the love of her life.

She tried though; she tried to be the perfect wife, the perfect cooker, the perfect lover. All useless. He didn't notice her efforts to prepare delicious meals, her determination to be supportive during difficult times; he wouldn´t even notice her need for friendship, her discomfort during sex; not even her fake orgasms.

She was tired; tired of being ignored and pushed away. So, little by little, week after week she became distant to him as well. He didn´t even notice.

**Will´s POV**

Will sighed, exhausted. Thursdays were the longest and most demanding day of week. Spanish classes, Glee rehearsal, and paperwork. Thank god for the Glee Club, he thought rubbing his forehead. It was strange to have only one satisfying thing in his life.

He melancholy remembered how things were 3 years before. He remembered Emma, what a source of pleasure she was in his life. He didn´t know how much he loved her until she had married Carl. The worst part was they were now in a point of no return: they hardly saw each other, no pep talks in the hallways, no co-conspirator looks, nothing.

Will crossed his arms and lay back on his chair, wishing he could go back in time, wishing his relationship with Emma was like before. Could he bear being her friend, knowing that was all they could be? He couldn´t tell, and that scared the hell out of him.

Approaching clacking high heels on the hallway took him out of his thoughts.

"Will….?" She asked looking inside his office, seeing the light was on. Their eyes finally met, "Hi"  
><strong>Emma´s POV<strong>

"Hey, Emma…"

_Emma_. That was what he called her since they distanced themselves. It was like a punch to her stomach.  
>"What are you doing here?" he asked casually. She had no SAT´s prep today so it was strange to see her that late in school.<p>

"Paperwork" she lied. There was nothing she could possibly be doing at McKinley on a thursday night. She just didn´t want to go home.

"Oh…" Will couldn´t think of anything interesting to say.

"Need help?" Emma asked with a smile, going into his office.

"No, it´s ok Emma"

_Emma_. Ouch.

"Please don´t call me that" she spat without thinking causing Will to look up her, slightly surprised. A shy smile appeared on her mouth; she was blushing.

"Ok…" Will replied slowly. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Can we please…" she began a little clumsy, "be like before…? Like when you called me Em and we shared lunch and we were friends…?"

Will couldn´t help a smile appearing on his face.

**Will´s POV**

Some months passed after their short conversation that Thursday night and since that day their relationship had blossomed exponentially.

Will knew in the eyes of an impartial observer their friendship could be read as something more than that. He also recognized there was something going on with Emma´s marriage, but he didn´t dare ask what it was.

Soon he discovered some topics between them were taboo: her marriage, his nights with women. Neither of them asked, neither of them said anything about it. If he was honest with himself he didn´t care. Because he was loving the time spent with Emma. Her laugh, her jokes, her gentle touches, her occasional silences.

**Emma´s POV**

After moths, Emma stared smiling with no apparent reason. Will´s closeness was like fresh air after being locked in a house set on fire. Her mood was definitively better since then and Carl noticed she was a little more cheerful than before.

"Good day at work?" he asked when he heard her singing in the kitchen

"Uh-uh" she replied.

"Something you wanna share?" he invited playfully going inside and wrapping his arms around her waist

"Not particularly" she verbally pushed him away. Emma had no idea where she got all her confidence from. She felt fresh and carefree.

Carl disappeared behind the bathroom door without a word not caring enough to try again.

-xx-?  
>Suddenly, and without even noticing it she was becoming the main instigator of some situations; Emma found herself enjoying Will´s more frequent touches. He would brush his hand against hers, squeeze her arm, and take her shoulders from behind, and none of those actions bothered her at all. On the contrary, she would blush and instinctively bat her eyelashes at him, praising his gentle contact.<p>

She knew what she was doing was terrible. Flirting with a man like that… and not with any man, with the man she used to be in love with. _What am I thinki__ng?_

She had no idea. But still, she didn´t stop.

-xx-

"Are you coming tonight?"Will asked handing her a cup of coffee during recess.

"Oh, I totally forgot about it!" she exclaimed with a smile remembering the staff dinner that was organized to celebrate the school´s anniversary. "Of course I'm coming."

"Is-is Carl coming?" She could sense some insecurity in his voice and a warm feeling invadedher body. Her chest swelled, filled with something very similar to affection.  
>"Yeah, sure" she replied sarcastically with a chuckle. Will laughed too. "Where´s the place?"<p>

"Remember where Acafellas performed for the first time?" she nodded, "Right there. 785 Roosevelt St."

"Great, so I´ll see you there"

-xx-

"There´s some food in the fridge" she let Carl know half hour before leaving

"Ok… is that what you´re wearing?" he asked, abruptly looking at her. She didn´t know how to take that question

"Yes" was her answer

"Don´t you think it´s a little bit… I don´t know, _whorish_?" he spat roughly

"Excuse me?" Emma looked at herself. Black fitting dress, red shoes and red purse were suddenly catalogued as "whorish"?. "What are you talking about?". Those kinds of questions were the only thing they had shared for the last few months. He would confront her, just to have something to say; because there was nothing left in their relationship. Neither of them would recognizing their marriage was dead.

"You tell me!" he raised his voice standing up and walking to her.

"Look, Carl, if there´s something you wanna discuss, fine! But don´t try to pick a fight with me with that pathetic excuse" she replied sharply with disdain. "And since when do you care what I wear…?" He remained silent, "Good night" she said before leaving the condo, her husband and the distasteful feeling he had just stirred up inside her.

Driving her way to the rest-bar, a blissful smile appeared on her mouth, because the reality was there was someone else in her mind.

**Will´s POV**

He knew there was a high possibility Emma would tell him to back off at any moment. Things were slowly getting out of control between them. Too much time together, too much touching, too many flirting looks. Too many feelings, at least from his side.  
>Nevertheless, he couldn´t help thinking how she was around him. She would have stopped the flirting by now if she was uncomfortable. But she didn´t; actually, she kept sending all the right messages. Winking, smiles, looks…<p>

Where the hell was her husband, anyway? Not that he cared about Carl, but he was someone Will couldn´t forget about that easily.

He needed to calm down and think about who was going deal with this? If he kept doing what he was doing he would have two possible outcomes: she would eventually react to the seriousness of their actions and call it off or she would end wrapped in his arms making out in the janitor´s closet. If he was honest with himself he´d rather choose option number two but that´d be a very selfish thing to do. Right…?

On the other hand, letting option number one take it´s natural course would sooner or later lead to the end of their relationship. But if he stopped this situation, their relation would get to its conclusion anyway. And he wasn´t sure if he could settle with that. He didn´t want to.  
>"Shit…" He said out loud rubbing his jaw. He looked at his watch and stood up, grabbing his car keys and walking outside.<p>

-xx-

He showed up to the place 15 minutes later, wearing a smart outfit. Even if he wouldn´t admit it, he spent around 30 minutes deciding what he would wear. _You´re such a jerk, Will_, he thought_, you´ve no clue what to do but you keep acting like this…_

When he got in, he skimmed the whole room looking for the main (not to say the only) reason he was there. His eyes widened a little when he saw a red head dressed in a black open backed dress, sitting at the bar, facing the bartender. He walked to her and placed his hand on her bare skin causing her to gasp in shock. When their eyes met, her surprised expression softened.

"Hi" she muttered; her voice was almost a buzz.

"Hey, Em" he greeted, placing a simple kiss on her cheek, "you look beautiful". He wondered if all that was actually necessary. He watched her again. Yes, it was. She looked stunning. No… Stunning was not enough to describe her

"You look very good too" she replied slightly blushing.

"Mrs. Pillsbury! Schue!" Figgins exclaimed walking to them, "it´s great to see you could make it," they smiled politely, "why don´t we take our seats?"

They walked to a long table located in the back of the place. She sat next to him, at one of the tables on the end, a small distance from the rest of the noisy teachers.

"Is here ok?" he asked her with a smile

"Well, you can sit wherever you like, Mr. Schuester… _I´m_ sitting here" she teased him causing him to chuckle.

"Ok, then… I´ll sit here as well" he responded moving to his seat. When he did, his leg unintentionally brushed her thigh. Emma froze when she felt him so close and Will wished he could think of something to say. Nothing came. When she didn´t pull away and casually asked him what was he ordering, a million things crossed his mind; and not a single one was appropriate for where they were.

**Emma´s POV**

She didn´t want to move, she couldn´t move. Heat was all she felt when Will´s leg remained glued to hers. After some minutes she got used to that sensation; it was new, exciting and inappropriate in every possible way. She just couldn´t move her leg away.

They shared dinner, laughs, looks and flirted. She couldn´t help it. Will was and had been the only man who made her feel that way before; all his words where kind and respectful; his touches were gentle and loving, her body shivered when their skin made contact, unlike when she was with Carl. Not even during the first months of marriage had she felt like that. Carl was the last person on her mind when Will was around. That was not good; because she easily forgot she was a married woman.

After dinner, music started playing making many people who were present go to the dance floor. They joined as well, but after a few moves she decided it was best to go back to the table. By the end of the night, Will asked her to dance and even when she knew it wasn´t a good idea, she accepted. Emma couldn´t dance at all and Will insisted on taking the lead; not a minute had passed before their bodies were attached to each other following the music´s rhythm. That was why it wasn´t a good idea.

Eventually, co-workers started to run off, until they were the only school staff in the bar.  
>Emma´s guts twisted nervously when he pulled her closer and her breathing became deeper when Will´s hands travelled south to rest on her hips. She could tell he was as hesitant as she was, totally aware of what they were doing.<p>

She leaned closer to him, and before he could react she brushed her lips against his. They had reached a point of no return.

**Will´s POV**

Nothing had compared with Emma Pillsbury´s lips. He didn´t react to her kiss as fast as he would have liked to. When she pulled away at his lack of reply Will only noticed disappointment in her eyes and she opened her mouth to say something when Will attacked her lips fiercely. She immediately opened her mouth allowing the entrance he hadn´t requested yet and their tongues dueled for control.

They kissed passionately; not something the general public should see.

Eventually he had to break the kiss, gasping for air; he brushed the hair off her face to find a pair of brown eyes looking at him like as if there were no tomorrow.

He had missed her so much.

"Can we" she started with a low voice, "can we get out of here?"

-xx-

He drove to his place; Emma following him in her car.

_This is insane, this is not right_, he said to himself. There were many things he didn´t understand, many things he needed to know. He remembered all he had been thinking earlier that night. And he realized he wasn´t ready to let her go; he just couldn´t; he didn´t want to.

**Emma´s POV.**

Will pulled his car off the road and she did the same. They met on the sidewalk, her eyes never leaving his; she could read guilt, apprehension, anticipation, and desire. They stared awkwardly at each other for a couple of seconds. She tried to figure out what he was thinking, maybe he was regretting this? She bit her lower lip, before she could express her concerns to him he assaulted her mouth, pressing her body against the wooden door; the kiss becoming more intense, almost violent

He managed to open the door, not breaking contact between them and once inside, he lifted her body so Emma could wrapped her legs around him. He pressed himself against her again attacking her neck with his lips.

That single friction was already causing a great amount of noises to come out of her mouth.  
>"I-" she tried to say, "I haven´t-" He was quickly making her breathing unsteady<br>"What?" he asked her, locking eyes with her; he stroked her cheeks increasing the friction between her legs

"I haven´t had an orgasm in a very long time" she was embarrassed by her words. A married non-orgasmic woman was the last straw.

"That´s something you won´t say in the morning" he teased her, burying his head in her neck once again. She brought him closer if possible, running her fingers through his hair. Clothes were ripped and hastily thrown about

She let his hands and mouth roam across her body. He would whisper how much he wanted her, how many nights a dream very similar to this would invade his thoughts. When Will´s fingers reached her most sensitive spot, Emma panted. She moaned his name when his hand´s speed increased; her own throaty voice surprised her; she hadn´t felt such urgency in almost a year.  
>"I want you" she managed to articulate against his lips and electricity ran across her spine when she felt him inside her.<p>

**Will´s POV**

She embraced his body with desire, kissing his pulse with an intensity that would send him to the edge in brief seconds.

"Emma…" he groaned with husky voice, pushing inside her as she caught his rhythm. They moved perfectly in sync until she pushed him deeper inside her, wrapping her legs around him. Emma cried his name once more and captured his lips again before collapsing under his weight, bringing him to his release almost instantly.

He took a few seconds to catch his breath, pulled away and brought Emma to rest next to him. Her chest was puffing up and down fast, as she tried to regain the lost air.

They remained quiet for some minutes until Emma broke the silence, "Will, what have we done?"

_Did she regret it?_

"We gave into temptation" was his reply. He felt guilty for putting her in such situation.

"I have to go" she declared softly as she sat up, reaching for her underwear.

"Please don´t" he practically begged, sitting as well, as he took her hand.

"I _have_ to" Emma accentuated.

_Yes, she had to. She was married. _

And she left.

-xx-

The next day school was hell. Emma had avoided him the entire day. She had her reasons of course, but they had to talk. He just needed to see her. When the bell rang that announced the end of classes he saw her petite body walking to her car. he ran to catch her before she could leave.

"Emma!" he called her name and she didn´t move, "wait, I need to talk to you"

"Hi" she turned around, she looked as beautiful as always

"Can we please have a coffee and talk about last night?" he pleaded stepping closer, "Please..?"

"Will…" Emma started, her breathing was uneven, just like every time he got too close to her.

"Please" he insisted

Emma´s POV

He deserved to have that cup of coffee with her. It was the least she could do after putting him in such a messy situation.

"Please don´t push me away" he asked taking her hand. They had pulled will's car near the lake; the place was deserted. "Listen, I don't know if we should have done what we did last night. I don't know if you regret it, but I don't. I know it was wrong, but I know I love you." Will kissed her again as passionately as the night before. She kissed him back, not able to think if it was a mistake or not.

Before she could even notice she was climbing on top of him, her skirt lifting up her thighs as he brought her closer. She couldn´t have resisted even if she wanted to.

That afternoon she gave herself to Will again; but this time she spoke.

"You´re all I've ever wanted" escaped her mouth after every thrust of him, "I know this is complicated and messy but-" he brushed her hair away, "I love you".

They both let go almost immediately.

"We´ll work this out, right?" she needed to hear his reassuring words.

"Always" Will confirmed, kissing her lips once more. He appeased her concern lovingly, holding her as securely as he could; both of them knowing they were taking a big risk by being together; but they also knew they couldn´t help it because this time temptation was more eager than conscience.

**This is it, guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! After being encouraged by some of you, I've decided to write one last chapter of this story. **

**I´ve tried to deepen a little more about Will´s feelings this time (but idk if I could do it!), cause I've realized I'm always writing about Emma´s POV… lol (guess I find it easier…). So I hope this chapter is up your expectations! **

**Again, this a little unlike Emma and Will but what the hell, imagining is fun! =)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! And thanks a lot to Taylor (purple-wemma) for being my beta! :D**

**xx **

**Aguita**

II

This wasn´t right. Not right at all. She knew it; she was perfectly conscious about it. She knew if Carl found out about it, her affair with Will, he would go insane; he would hurt him, not because he would steal his wife, but because he would feel only humiliation and shame.

She couldn´t even imagine what a scandal this business would be if it was exposed. Carl was, after all, a known professional in Lima and picturing the entire town talking about it made Emma sick. The divorce would be a Calvary, she´d be in serious trouble if he knew she cheated on him. Financially and socially.

She felt lost and helpless for the first time in years and she cried. She cried alone, resting heavily on her bed letting all the tension to escape her body with every running tear across her face.

It couldn´t be that hard to make a decision. It just couldn´t. She loved Will, not Carl. Nevertheless, she was so miserable. Guilt was eating up her mind but her love for Will didn´t diminish.

**Will´s POV**

"Can I see you tonight?" he asked her trying to come across her eyes, as they walked towards their cars after school. A couple of weeks had passed since the lake episode; and also they secretly met several times (mostly at his place), but every time they did their brief encounters were never enough for him.

"I don´t know" Her reply was simple and soft. Lately those were the kind of answers she would gave him after his desperate attempts to see her.

Will sighed disappointed, despite he knew he had no right to feel that way. He was Emma´s lover. That was the only and plain truth. "Ok…" he whispered, suppressing every word fighting to escape his mouth.

Without doubt that whole situation would be a lot easier for him if he actually wouldn´t have feelings for Emma at all. He wished he didn´t care about her that much; he wished he was a selfish asshole, just like Carl so he could move on every time she would say she couldn´t see him that night.

However, the reality was his heart shattered and his chest ached every time Emma pulled him away. And he still couldn´t tell her everything he felt. He couldn´t say "I love you, I need you, see me tonight"; it wasn´t fair. She had enough trouble being with him to cause her any other struggle.

-xx-

He found himself thinking about her every minute of the day, imagining what his life would have turned out if she never married Carl. How his life would be if they were together.

_Stop it, William. _

He shook those thoughts away, mad at himself. This was going to send him straight to insanity. He needed to stop; he had to be objective and detached because in fact he had no idea where this situation was going to end. Emma was still a married woman and she probably would remain like that.

**Emma´s POV**

Tears run across her cheeks on her way home. She could see and sense how Will felt when she answered his question. She knew she had hurt him and she felt broken as well because there was nothing she wanted more than spending time with him.

_You´re so close of ruining everything, Emma. So, so close._

She told herself sobbing miserably. She needed to stop making matters worse; why was it so hard to put an end to her unsuccessful marriage?

When she got home, she pulled her car outside her condo and turned the engine off. She needed a couple of minutes to recover herself after shedding tears for more than 15 minutes. She looked her reflection on the mirror and a somber and melancholic woman looked her back. This was so unlike her. She wasn´t like that.

"Carl…?" Emma called her husband´s name when she entered the living room, "I´m home"

_I don´t know why I bother_… She said to herself when she got no reply from him.

Seeing her husband wasn´t in the kitchen and not finding any signs of his presence, her body instantly relaxed. She collapsed on the couch, resting her head back and sighing deeply.

_Beep. Beep._

The answering machine sounded. One message. Without getting up, not even moving, she extended her arm and search for the "play" button.

_It´s me_. Carl. Her body slightly tensed again. _I´m not coming tonight_. Of course; he was out of town. She had totally forgotten about it. _The flight got delayed so I'm gonna catch the next one in the morning_. His voice was monotonous, unemotional and Emma wondered why was he even calling. _So I'll see you tomorrow night_. Right; he wanted dinner to be ready at eight.

She deleted the message and grabbed her cellphone from her purse. She read the recent calls list and there he was. Emma hated what she was doing to him; she hated it. She hated he was her second option.

Pressing his name on the screen, she prayed he´d pick up.

"Will?"

**Will´s POV**

The cab´s ride on his way to Emma´s was slow and tedious. He wished the driver would hurry up, because expectations were driving him insane. He also was grateful she´d have told him to take a cab instead of driving himself.

"Don´t bring your car!" she had added softly but quick before he would hang up, "Neighbors will suspect" she explained calmly. She loved that about her: her organization, her caution, everything about her was something he´d love no matter how irrelevant would be for other person.

He couldn´t help to feel curious about seeing her because it was the first time he would visit her condo; he wondered how it´d be; what color the walls would be, how it would smell, how soft her shits would be, the angle of the moonlight coming through her bedroom curtains lightning her curls….

_Stop it. Now._

Will wanted to slap his own cheek to return to Earth before she´d open the door. He was standing on her doorway before he´d even notice and his mind was flying to places he wouldn´t have thought before: Emma´s house.

Almost immediately, Emma opened the door.

"Hi" She looked tired but her smile showed delight and ease.

-xx-

"Thanks for coming after how I treated you today" she told him almost in a whisper when they took their seats on the couch. She seemed especially vulnerable that afternoon. "I, uhm, I didn´t want to be alone…"

"How long can I stay?" he asked her, taking her hand between his, as he leaned closer

Emma shrank her shoulders, "Carl is out of town". She really seemed vulnerable, so alone; even sad. The entire picture almost brought Will to tears because he wished he could cause her only happiness; and right now he knew, he was being one of the reasons of her current state. "He´s coming tomorrow afternoon" she added fixing her eyes in some spot of the wall.

"Oh…." Will could only respond. He had no idea what was supposed to say, what she wanted him to say. And although he wanted to express the words floating around his head, he knew he couldn´t. "Do you want me to cook something?" he asked trying to change the topic.

"Ok…. Whatever you choose is fine"

**Emma´s POV**

She wished Will would say something more than that. Something more than "you wanna eat?". But she knew he was trying not to cause her any trouble and she also knew talking about "the husband" with her lover wasn´t exactly what he would want.

Then again, just like earlier that day she could read Will´s pain; she knew how he felt because actually she felt exactly the same and Emma yearned he would see that. She knew she was hurting him, that he needed her, and it was destroying her. And Emma felt powerless, because she was the main responsible, she had created that situation by herself, because her marriage was a failure and she didn´t have the guts to put an end to it.

She longed he would hold her for a while; he would help her made her mind as his presence was a comfort to her heart.

"Need help?" she asked her walking into the kitchen to join him.

"Not really, this is practically cooking by itself" he joked planting a soft kiss on her cheek. It felt so natural; that was how they were supposed to be, instead of hiding from the world. "It´s gonna be ready in a couple of minutes, do you wanna set the table?"

"Sure" she squeezed his arm and got everything ready for dinner.

-xx-

"Will?" Emma asked him sheepishly when they were done. She was cuddling next to his side on the couch.

"Yeah?" he was stroking her back tenderly

"I´m sorry" she declared minimally

"Wha-? What are you talking about?" he sat up pulling Emma´s body away so he was facing her.

"I´m sorry for how I treated you today" Will was about to start talking again, but she cut him, "You, you don´t deserve this. You know it and I-I…"

_Here we go again_. She started whimpering like a little girl hiding her face behind her trembling hands.

"Don´t hide your tears from me, Em" he told her, gently taking her hands by her wrists, revealing Emma´s reddish face, "I told you I love you". He leaned closer and dried her tears with soft kisses. "Do you regret this?" he asked planting small kisses over her wet skin.

A sob broke in the silence again and she cup his face to bring him closer. She didn´t regret it, but she had to take the decision she had choose earlier that day because this situation was no longer sustainable. Not for her and most certainly not for him.

Emma closed her eyes; feeling his warmth, loving the intimacy they were sharing. When his lips came close to the corner of hers she moved her head so their mouths collapsed into an eager kiss.

Will brushed his tongue against her upper lip, longing to taste her, and she returned the kiss by slightly parting her lips to meet his moistness. They kissed extensively, their lips dancing slowly as their breathing became heavier.

**Will´s POV**

He couldn´t tell the reason of Emma´s initial boldness that night. She would rip his clothes away with rush, like that was the last time they would share intimacy together. And when she stood up and leaded him to the bedroom, pushed him to land on the mattress and climbed on top of him, he could have swear he saw a flash of grief in her eyes.

Emma kissed him with fervor, pressing her body against his and took her dress out above her head exposing her naked torso. The remaining clothes were taken off hasty, and almost immediately she was moving back and forth on top of him, nesting her face on his neck.

Will moaned her name when she sucked his pulse and he embraced her frame to roll her back so he was on top of her.

"I love you, Emma" he breathed hotly to her ear pushing inside her. "I love you" he repeated locking eyes with her as his forehead rested on hers, and his thrusts became deeper. He said those words like if that was the last time he could speak them out loud. His stomach twitched, announcing he had a bad feeling about Emma´s previous attitude.

"Will" she whimpered, "I-I love you too"

And in that moment, he felt Emma surrendering to him. Her eyes softened and her touches became tender and loving again. And when she cried his name once more and they hit their orgasms their mouths meet once more in a devoted kiss.

**Emma´s POV**

She loved him. And he loved her back. She couldn´t make that decision. It was going to break them. And they were already broken.

She rested on his naked chest while his hand caressed her bare back and she couldn't help her body to shake.

"I can´t do this" she said with trembling voice.

"What…?" Will asked sitting up and bringing her with him.

"I can´t-" Emma tried to explain

"I…" he interrupted her slowly. His voice was guttural. "I understand if this is the last time we can see each other like this" Emma sat up straighter, staring at him with shock and despair. "Em, I saw the way you looked at me today… It´s ok, really. I-" his eyes were filling with tears. He couldn´t hide the catastrophe taking place inside him. Emma opened her mouth to speak, but he cleared his throat and continued, "I love you. I don´t think I´ve ever loved someone as much as you. But I can´t ask you to leave Carl and-"

"You don´t have to" she cut him before he could finish, "I´m leaving him". Will was perplexed. "I can´t do this. I can´t make the decision I was gonna make. I love you. Not him" tears were running through her cheeks. "I can´t do this to you. To us"

Will´s lips crushed against her before she could even continue, their tongues meeting again in a way it was only theirs.

"I thought" he whispered when they pulled away, "I thought you were saying goodbye"

"I can´t. I can´t, Will" Emma replied between tears. "I just can´t drag myself away from you. I don´t want to"

"So let´s not, ok?"

"Ok" she answered with a giggle, drying her tears away.

-xx-

Next morning earlier than usual, Will got up and took a cab to his place.

"I'm talking to Carl today" Emma muttered half sleep when he kissed her goodbye

"I´ll call you before going to school"

**Will´s POV**

Ten minutes before leaving for school, he dialed Emma´s number.

"Good morning" he greeted her smoothly

"Hi" he could tell she was smiling on the other side

"Did you have a good night?"

"The best I could possibly have"

"I´m glad. Wanna ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"Can we _not_ see each other for the next months…?" he knew she was going to remain silence in stun. And she did. Will chuckled. "Don´t get me wrong, but I want your divorce process to be clean and faster as possible so I can take you on a formal date as soon as I have the chance" he said that last part flirting with charm.

"Oh…" Emma sighed, melting at his proposition. "Yes, I´d like that very much"

"You do?"

"Yes. I, uhm I love you, Will"

"I love you too, princess. See you at school?"

"Sure. And…" she added before hanging up, "I can´t wait for our first date"

Will couldn´t wait either.

**That´s it! Sorry if the ending went a little fast but I could write forever and this so called "one shot" had to be ended! loI**

**hope you enjoyed this last chapter! Thanks a lot for reading!**

**Xx**

**Aguita**


End file.
